1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locomotive cab seats and, more particularly, to a locomotive cab seat having a pair of adjustable armrests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A widely used prior art locomotive cab seat is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,120, issued to the patentee of the present invention. That patent discloses a seat and backrest combination wherein a rotatable seat portion is carried by a support affixed rigidly to the floor of the cab. A backrest is affixed to the support such that the backrest may be pivoted rearwardly but may not be swiveled. The backrest includes a cut-out section to provide room for a portion of the operator's leg in order to permit the operator to face rearwardly to control the operation of the locomotive when the locomotive is being backed. The rotatable seat portion and the backrest may be adjusted independently of each other in various directions to permit the seat to fit different operators.
The locomotive cab seat according to U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,120 is widely used in the American locomotive industry. Although this seat functions quite well and reliably, it has become desirable to provide additional features of comfort and flexibility. For example, the seat commonly is disposed adjacent the sidewall of the locomotive cab. In this position, the operator may look through the window conveniently to better control operation of the locomotive. Unfortunately, the operator must sit immediately beside the sidewall of the locomotive cab. Vibration sometimes can be excessive and, particularly in the wintertime, unpleasant temperature effects may be transmitted to the operator. Moreover, an airflow usually is established close to the sidewall such that the operator often is discomforted by objectionable air currents.
When the locomotive is being driven a long distance without stops, the operator rarely needs to swivel the seat portion to face rearwardly. Accordingly, an armrest on the side of the seat opposite the sidewall is desirable to increase the operator's comfort and prevent his becoming fatigued. However, when the locomotive is being operated in a yard, the operator needs to turn frequently and rapidly from front-to-rear and back again as the locomotive is moved back-and-fourth. Heretofore, it has been impractical to provide an armrest on the side of the seat opposite the sidewall because, although it clearly would be beneficial for long-distance trips, it would be completely unacceptable for operation of the locomotive during yard work.